Something's in the closet
by icyfire2
Summary: Regulus discovers a secret about his big brother... ONESHOT


Regulus couldn't keep the grin off his face as he strode into his brother's bedroom.

"Siri? Where are you, I need to tell you about that Elissa..." he called, throwing the door open. He tutted when he realised his older sibling wasn't there, and instead threw himself onto Sirius's bed. He lay there for a moment or two, wondering where Sirius was, then sat up and let his eyes wonder around the room.

When his eyes fell upon Sirius's closet, he immediately jumped off the bed. His brother had barrowed his favourite cloak a few weeks ago and still hadn't returned it.

Regulus opened the wardrobe and shifted through the contents for a few moments, before tutting when he realised his expensive silk robe wasn't there.

Slightly annoyed, he made to close the closet, when something at the bottom - amongst Sirius's endless pairs of shoes - caught his eye.

It was a simple red folder.

Normally this wouldn't have interested the younger of the Black brother's - after all, Sirius had dozens of similar folders on his desk. But... It was the fact it was in the wardrobe. Sirius's wardrobe. Sirius was beyond neat, not a thing was out of place in his room.

So, the fact that there was a file in the wardrobe... Obviously meant said file wasn't supposed to be seen.

Smirking - and not caring one bit about his brother's privacy - Regulus pulled the file out from among the shoes, and immediately flipped it open.

He laughed quietly when he realised it was simply a file of porn magazines, but the laugh faded out when he realised that there were no girls. At all.

It was just... men. On men.

His face twisted into one of horror and shock at what he had just found - in his brother's closet - Regulus slammed the magazines back into the file, tucked the file under his arm, and then stormed out of the room.

xXx

Later that night, Regulus was sat in his room, idly flipping through a potions textbook, when Sirius barged through the door.

Regulus lazily raised his eyes to him, to find his brother's face full of amusement.

"Oi, you!" Sirius exclaimed. Regulus's eyes darted to file he'd thrown onto the floor next to his bed, and wondered if Sirius was going to demand where it was. "What's this I've heard 'bout you and that Elissa chick, eh?"

Regulus, despite being mad at his brother for keeping secrets, couldn't help but smile as he remembered his previous events of the day. "Yeah... She gives good head."

Sirius let out a bark of laughter, and his shiny black hair fell over his face as he climbed onto Regulus's bed and made himself comfy. "No way! When was this? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, you don't tell me stuff like that," Regulus answered.

Sirius blinked, and shrugged slightly. "I... suppose..."

"You ever been sucked off, Siri?" Regulus asked almost casually, which caused Sirius to laugh again.

"Yeah."

"Well, what made you not tell me? We tell each other everything. And I know you, you'd be buzzing over something like that."

The smile slid off Sirius's face.

Regulus stooped down and picked Sirius's file up of the floor, then threw it back at his brother.

"Unless it was a boy that you were with."

Sirius's eye fell down the file, his face void of any emotion.

Regulus sneered at him. "So you're a poof, then?"

"Fuck you," Sirius whispered, standing and snatching the file of the bed. "Just fuck right off, you don't know anything about me."

XXx

"You sure you're okay? You seem... quiet..." James murmured, kissing the top of Sirius's hair.

"Hmm?" Sirius replied distractedly, twisting his head to look up at his boyfriend. "Oh, yeah, sorry."

"What's going on?" James demanded, sitting up from his previous lay down position on Sirius's bed.

Sirius's dark eyes searched James's hazel ones for a few moments, wondering what to say to him.

Sirius knew full well his relationship with James couldn't come out. They were both from respectable, pure blooded families and they were both expected to marry pretty girls and produce adorable, spoilt heirs.

Now Sirius, who hated everyone in his family with a passion apart from Regulus, wasn't too bothered if he were to be shunned from the family for being gay.

But he knew James did care. James cared about his family, and keeping up appearances, and... to be kicked out would kill him, it really would.

"Nothing, Jay," Sirius sighed, resting his head on James's chest. "Nothing. I've just got a bit of a headache."

"Oh."

James seemed to buy it, and the two lay in silence for a few minutes.

Until there was a knock at Sirius's door.

"Siri?" Regulus's voice said hesitantly from outside.

Sirius immediately scrambled away from James, jumped up off the bed and pulled some trousers on over his boxers.

James also scrambled off the bed, picked up his tshirt that he had flung on the floor, and hurriedly pulled it on.

"What?" Sirius yelled.

"Listen, I just... Look, I don't want to fall out with you 'cause of this... A-and I don't care, I suppose... Are you sure you're really? Listen, can I come in?"

He pushed the door open before he got a response.

"Oh. Hiya James," he said distractedly, used to seeing his brother's best friend around all the time.

James nodded his greeting, his cheeks flushed.

Regulus hesitated, obviously debating whether to continue talking about his brother's sexuality with James there.

And Sirius, almost as if he could see the wheels turning in Regulus's head, let out a groan of frustration.

"Yes, James already knows!"

James frowned. "Knows wh?"

It was at that moment everything fell into place for Regulus.

The rumpled bed sheets, the shoes, socks and jumpers that were strewn over the floor, the flushed cheeks, Sirius's messy hair...

"Him! You're fucking POTTER!"

All the colour drained from James's face, and Sirius let out a dry sob before his hands flew up to cover his face. He stumbled blindly across the room before kicking his wardrobe. Hard.

"Y-You told him?" James choked.

"No! Jamie I swear I didn't-"

"Oh my God, you ARE... Why? He's engaged to that Evans mudblood, for fucks sake!"

"Shut up Reg! Just shut up for once in your sodding life!" Sirius yelled, as James keeled forward onto Sirius's bed and buried his head in the pillows.

"Ugh, I mean I thought it was low that you were bent, but now you're SHARING your flamin' boyfriend-"

"Get out," Sirius said coldly. "Get away from me, Regulus."

xXx

Regulus sat cross legged on his own bed, still reeling from the shock of what he had just found out.

Never, ever would he have guessed his brother was gay. Never would he have guessed James Potter was gay. Never would he have guessed that they were... together.

He and Sirius had always been so close, as brothers go. They told each other absolutely everything.

And now... he just felt... like he didn't know him anymore.

"Reg?"

Regulus jumped when he realised his brother had entered his bedroom and was stood at the end of his bed.

"Si-"

"I... To be totally honest, I don't care what you think. I'm gay. Deal with it. But the point is... You can't tell anyone. You really, really can't. You know what people are like, we'll get ripped to fucking shreds at school-"

Regulus raised his eyebrows.

"And... and James is in there right now absolutely shitting himself. I KNOW he's engaged Reg... You think I don't think about that fact every minute of every day? I hate it."

"And I hate it too," James murmured, appearing at the door. "Merlin, it's DISGUSTING... Having to go and play happy families with her, just to please my parents."

Regulus frowned thoughtfully. "Does... she know?"

"Lily? Are you kidding me? For Christ's sake, course she doesn't!"

"So... you're Bi, then?"

"No," James sighed and shook his head. "I'm not. I'm gay." He shuddered. "Ugh, having to do... STUFF... with her. It's horrible, I hate it... Hate every second of it."

Regulus frowned. "Seriously? You hate it... With EVANS? She's hot as hell."

Sirius laughed slightly and rolled his eyes.

"It's why you can't tell anyone, Reg. You're the only person that knows."

Regulus sighed heavily, but nodded his head. "Okay... Okay."

Both Sirius and James let out a sigh of relief, and smiled at each other.

"Cheers, Regulus," James insisted. "Seriously, thanks so much."

"S'okay..." he murmured, looking thoughtfully at the two of them.

"What?" Sirius asked curiously, as his little brother tilted his head to the side.

"I'm just wondering... So, what's it like? 'Cause it must hurt like hell, musn't it? And... from what I saw from those magazines... You can't seriously ENJOY those positions... And it can't be GOOD for you, it isn't normal..."

James and Sirius laughed as they settled themselves on Regulus's bed, making themselves comfortable as the prepared for a chat.

xXx End xXx


End file.
